


One shot: All I need is you

by tvdspned



Series: 'Unrelated one shots' [2]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvdspned/pseuds/tvdspned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will being home alone make Robert realise that a life at home farm is not what he wants????</p>
            </blockquote>





	One shot: All I need is you

It was a Friday and Robert was bored as hell, he had nothing to do at home apart from participate in a staring competition with Dog. Dog was winning, leaving Robert frustrated.

His family had decided that they were going to go take a day out shopping. Robert who said 'he had work to do' as opposed to 'I don't want to join in with your family 'fun' activities' realised, an hour into being home alone, that being in the house by himself was not fun at all and he soon missed the goings on in the home. Chrissie shouting at the bottom of the stairs for Lachlan to get off his video games or lower down the music he was listening to for example. He missed it but he missed something else more.

For the past couple of weeks Robert had a taste of what being alone tasted like. What with Aaron giving him the cold shoulder and Chrissie finding out about his 'crimes', well crime considering Chrissie did not know everything about him, and Robert acknowledged the fact that he didn't want to be alone, he even admitted he was scared whilst drunk to Aaron and wanted to go away with him, but luckily he was able to concoct up a plan with Lachlan which successfully got him back in the comfort of home farm living. It was what he wanted, his heart couldn't tell him otherwise.

Deciding to be proactive Robert stood up, giving Dog one last stare whilst the animal wasn't looking, he won the competition and walked out of the room in triumph knowing that a house pet will never have control over him. In his office he sat down and stared at the computer screen for a few seconds before lifting his finger to the monitor and pressing the symbol that is known as the 'on' button. He watched as the screen lit up, indicating that it was indeed starting up and soon Robert would be able to use his mouse to click on his 'Robert' profile and enter his password to be met with his desktop wallpaper, which was a simple picture of a car.

After following the steps to gain access to his computer, Robert opened up chrome and checked his emails. He noticed he had 2 unread messages, one from Brian wanting to confirm a venue for a certain date, the date unknown as the only information Robert could see from the email was 'confirmation of venue' in the subject area. The other email, again from what Robert could tell was regarding a job at home farm. Robert noticed that the email was from belledingle@gmail.com, straight away he considered adding it to his junk mail. 

Opening the first email from Brian he recalled the phone conversation he had with him and remembered that Brian had two dates in his mind but wasn't able to confirm which date until he spoke to his wife, who was to be the host in the planned event. Robert read on and noted that Brian wanted the 22nd June; included in the email were details of the time Mr. Cox wanted the venue to take place and other important information. Robert decided he would respond to his email later.

After deciding that he had nothing more to do on the computer Robert pondered what to do, he was so bored he, just for a mere second, thought about playing candy crush but he dismissed that idea, deciding that he wouldn't let such a childish game help him overcome his boredom.

 

Instead he left the study, located his keys as well as his coat and began to make his way to the front door and to his new car. If it wasn't for the fact that he heard a noise, a noise that filled the quietness of the room, he would have forgotten about his phone. Picking up his phone he inputted in his password and clicked on the reason his phone started to make a noise, the text from Chrissie stated that they were having a good time and had decided to take Lachlan to the cinema to watch a film which was showing at 17:00pm. 

Knowing that the Whites wouldn't be back for a good while he decided he was going to slightly change his plans, he was considering just going to the woolpack at first but now getting something to eat had to be added to his list of priorities. Robert started the engine and hummed along to whatever was playing on the radio whilst driving.

Meanwhile Aaron was in the woolpack. Similar to Robert he was bored but instead of creating his own made up activity he was sitting on the sofa, with a packet of prawn cocktail crisps watching nonsense on the TV. Aaron couldn't concentrate much though, his mind was elsewhere. The past week had been quite stressful, what with Robert being kicked out and having no choice but to stay at the woolpack until he made it up with his wife. Robert, Aaron felt, didn't try hard enough and Aaron decided, due to getting grief from his mother that he would do something about it by getting rid of Robert for good.

The day when Robert came back into the pub after meeting Chrissie he decided to ask Aaron to go away with him, but Aaron knew he didn't mean it, not really, which was why Aaron didn't say yes and instead told him to admit to the pub that he was gay and proud. Robert's response confirmed to Aaron that Robert did not truly mean it. No matter how much Aaron would have jumped at the chance had Robert asked a few weeks ago, deep down he knew that it was not the right time to be agreeing to run away, not until Robert was confident and true to himself.

It was easier for Aaron now that Robert wasn't in his face and he could view things differently after having time to breathe and collect his thoughts. He felt that Robert and he could easily be friends without starting up the relationship, and even if the relationship did start up again he refused to view it as a sign of weakness. His love for Robert would never leave. Aaron had no doubt that his feelings for Robert would ever die down, but he acknowledged the fact that the current situation he was in wasn't necessarily healthy for him either.

Moving his head to the left Aaron spotted the remote. Exchanging his now empty pack of crisps with the remote he directed it towards the TV to change the channel, seeing if the show that was on channel 4 had finished yet; the woman on the screen choosing box number 12 didn't get the result she wanted. Nope he was not watching deal or no deal so instead put it back on the previous channel and decided that nothing on the TV was going to stop his boredom.

Hearing footsteps he turned around, thinking that he would see Diane or his mum's face, but instead was faced with smiling Robert staring at him.

"I see you’re happy now that you’re back with your wife". Aaron glared at Robert for a few seconds before turning back and placing his elbow on the edge of the chair in order to rest his head on his hand.

“Don’t be like that, Aaron" was Robert's response, his voice drifting into the air and getting no response. Walking over to Aaron he studied him for a second and from his analysis he could see that Aaron was pissed with him, he knew in order to solve the problem, and get a successful outcome, he needed to do something to make it right, to make Aaron hate him less. He acknowledged that he really did not want Aaron ignoring him, he needed Aaron and not for selfish reasons. Robert sat down.

"You know we won't be able to process forward if you keep ignoring me". Robert started.

"You've already processed forward...with your wife"

"Aar-"

"Where is she by the way, I mean she can't be at home farm otherwise you wouldn't be here"

"She’s out actually" 

Aaron feigned shock and responded saying "what she's actually let you out of her sights?”

The air was tense and was beginning to become frosty. If Robert didn't try to resolve the problem they would be left in silence and Robert refused to leave until he had sorted thing out with Aaron.

"Aaron about the other night"

"Don't wanna hear it"

"Aaron, please. I meant everything I said to you the other night, I am scared of being alone, I do want to be with you and I wish we could make a fresh start together"

"But" Aaron interrupted with. There was always a but and Aaron could sense there was one coming. Robert looked away and considered lying for a moment, of telling Aaron there was no but in what he just said but at the same time he decided progress would only be made if he was honest. Robert licked his lips, closed them and opened them again in the process of beginning to speak.

"But I can't right now, what with Lachlan only just being found, I need to be there for her. The timing is not right but I swear-".Robert took hold of Aaron's hand, making Aaron sit up properly and actually consider listening to Robert.

"I swear when the time is right I will tell her, I'll tell her that our marriage is not working out and I will tell her about us, I will but I need your support Aaron. I can't do this without you"

"You’re lying"

"I’m not"

"I don't believe you". Aaron looked up from his position of looking at their joined hands and stared at Robert. He needed to see in his eyes if he was being genuine.

"Look Aaron, you may not believe me but-"

"What changed?"

"What?"

"You were happy to go back to Chrissie, what's changed"

"Nothing" Robert sighed "except for the fact that I'm sick of this, I can't be there with them anymore. Going back there made me realise that it’s you that I want".

Aaron wanted to believe him, he was starting to. The doubts in his head were small compared to his heart telling him that he could take what Robert said with sincerity. Moments past and Aaron and Robert were sat on the chair, with the sound of the TV blaring words neither of the boys could make out due to being so wrapped up in one another. Another few moments in silence Aaron decided to speak up.

"I swear if you’re messing me around"

"I’m not" 

Both boys smiled at each other and Robert was the first one to make a move, he leant in for a kiss to which Aaron responded to. The kiss lasted for a few seconds and both boys did not even take into account that anyone could walk in at any second.

Happy that things were back on track Robert was adamant to make things work and determined to tell Chrissie about the affair when the time was right. He wanted to go somewhere, "how about we get out of here". What followed after that was Aaron asking Robert where he wanted to go. Robert responded saying going up town for a few drinks seemed like a good idea, Aaron agreed and stood up to get his coat.

Robert also stood up and when he was by the door he said

"Maybe later we can go for a cheeky nandos"

He was met with a straight faced Aaron who warned him never to use such 'ladish' words again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'm on tumblr if you want to follow me - footprintsandfingerprints


End file.
